Метод воздействия
by Antea Vader
Summary: Драко Малфой не хочет играть в квиддич! Удастся ли Гермионе переубедить его?


Название: Метод воздействия

Автор: AnteaV

Бета: Bergkristall

Задание: Квиддич

Форма: авторский фанфик

Рейтинг: PG

Размер: мини

Пейринг/персонажи: Драко/Гермиона

Жанр: общий, потуги на юмор.

Предупреждения: ООС, ER (устоявшиеся отношения).

Мир перевернулся. Сошел с ума. Однозначно. Другого объяснения безумному спору, происходящему сегодня в одной из квартир магического квартала Лондона, не было. На первый взгляд ситуация казалась достаточно обыденной — девушка уговаривала своего жениха принять участие в проводимом у нее на работе корпоративном мероприятии, на котором она должна была обязательно присутствовать. Все бы ничего, если бы этим мероприятием не был дружеский матч по квиддичу между сборными командами Аврората с Отделом тайн и других отделов Министерства Магии, девушкой — восходящая звезда магической политики, героиня второй магической войны Гермиона Грейнджер, а ее женихом — бывший враг, ныне знаменитый специалист по артефактам и зельям, внештатный консультант Аврората и больницы Св. Мунго Драко Малфой.

Нет, безумие ситуации было не в том, что бывшие противники оказались помолвлены — случается в жизни такое. Даже чаще, чем многие подозревают. Но вот то, что Гермиона уговаривала Драко принять участие в игре и стать снова ловцом, но получила при этом категоричный отказ — это казалось немыслимым. И это Гермиона-то, которая никогда не интересовалась никаким видом спорта, считая его бесполезной тратой времени, страдала аэрофобией и ненавидела полеты! И Драко — бывший ловец факультетской команды, который не мыслил свою жизнь без квиддича и настолько обожал полеты, что в свое время попытался уговорить отца повлиять на правила Хогвартса и позволить на первом курсе взять с собой метлу?!

Особенно удивляла безуспешность уговоров Гермионы. Обычно Малфой либо сразу соглашался с ней, либо старался хитростью увильнуть от выполнения просьб или участия в дискуссии, предпочитая добиваться своего обходными путями, не доводя до открытой конфронтации. В крайнем случае после недолгого спора они приходили к компромиссу. Но на этот раз он сразу резко ответил «нет» и на все дальнейшие попытки его переубедить лишь еще больше упирался.

— Драко, — в который раз устало сказала Гермиона, — я не понимаю, что тут такого. Я сама не хочу туда идти — ты знаешь мое отношение к полетам и квиддичу. Но это общественное мероприятие, и мне придется идти, и я хочу болеть за своего жениха, а не какого-то выскочку из отдела регистрации анимагов. Тем более, что вся остальная команда не против и даже организаторы готовы внести тебя в список, хоть ты и не сотрудник Министерства, а жених сотрудника.

— Ну и нечего идти на нарушение. У вас есть кандидат из сотрудников, пусть он и играет. А иначе весь смысл теряется. И не стоит Поттеру с дружками давать повод ехидничать еще больше. Ваша команда все равно проиграет, но хоть я тут буду не при чем.

— Да почему ты так уверен в проигрыше?! — не выдержав, завопила Гермиона, хватаясь за голову. — Гарри уже давно не играл, а...

— А это не важно, — перебил ее Драко. — Считай это хоть магическим пророческим предвидением, хоть маггловским статистическим аналитическим прогнозом, но я уже давно понял: Поттера мне не обыграть. Да и вообще, наверное, никому. Ему как будто специальный квиддичный Феликс Фелицис при рождении влили. Или вообще в нем искупали. Поэтому я поберегу свои нервы и самолюбие и играть не буду.

— Но... — Гермиона пыталась найти другие аргументы, кроме «глупость какая», на который Малфой всерьез обидится и вообще перестанет с ней разговаривать. — Я не могу поверить, что все так. Может быть, со школы многое изменилось. И в этой сфере тоже.

— Нет, Грейнджер, — вздохнул Драко, устало глядя на нее. — Так уж устроен мир. Небо — голубое, трава — зеленая, я тебя люблю, а Гарри Поттер не проигрывает в квиддич. Поэтому я против него играть не буду. Никогда. Смирись.

— Хм-м, — Гермиона, решив сменить тактику, сделала вид, будто задумалась. — С цветом травы и неба я давно смирилась. С твоей любовью, кажется, тоже и вроде бы даже могу ответить тем же, — она лукаво подмигнула Малфою, отчего тот уже почти улыбнулся, намереваясь ее поцеловать. Но вовремя сдержался, напомнив себе, с кем имеет дело. В споре с Грейнджер расслабляться нельзя. Увлекаясь, она различий между политическими оппонентами, друзьями и даже собственным женихом не делала: разбивала подчистую и пленных не брала, добиваясь своего. Поэтому он только сложил руки на груди и чуть ухмыльнулся, давая понять, что ее хитрость не сработала. Она же лишь вздохнула и продолжила:

— Но вот последние два пункта очень спорные. Это не профессиональный матч, и Гарри давно не играл. И вообще, это же просто корпоративное развлечение. Чего ты так уперся, будто тебе мэнор проигрывать?

— Не позволю развлекаться за свой счет, — отрезал Драко. — Можешь не сотрясать воздух. Если только ты не затеяла этот разговор, чтобы добиться ссоры и со мной порвать, то лучше давай закроем эту тему. Тебе меня не переубедить. Я НИ-КОГ-ДА не буду играть в команде против Поттера. И нет такого аргумента или способа меня заставить, — он чуть нахмурился от непрошенной мысли — легального, по крайней мере, Империо, конечно...

— Малфой! — пораженно воскликнула Гермиона. — Кажется, это ты решил со мной порвать, нарываясь на ссору! Ты всерьёз думаешь... — она начинала всерьез сердиться, и Драко, не желая появления в квартире «урагана Грейнджер», не дал ей договорить и накрутить себя.

— Я думаю, что ты — величайшая волшебница нашего века и я уже наверное израсходовал весь свой жизненный запас удачи, когда ты согласилась быть со мной, — он проникновенно посмотрел ей в глаза и, взяв за руки, прижал их к своей груди. Гермиона тут же заметно расслабилась, и он уже более твердым тоном продолжил: — Но этот бой тебе не выиграть. Давай не будем доводить до крайностей?

— Хорошо, — вздохнула она, освобождая руки и притягивая Драко к себе за плечи для поцелуя. Но как только он начал с энтузиазмом отвечать, явно намереваясь продолжить и опять использовать диван в гостиной не по назначению, она отстранилась и продолжила: — Но учти, пока это небольшое отступление. Никогда не говори «никогда». Клянусь, что однажды найду способ убедить тебя сыграть с Гарри.

И она снова его поцеловала, не давая времени возразить.

10 лет спустя.

Драко уже проклял все на свете, не понимая, как он оказался в такой ситуации. Устраивать день рождения Скорпиуса в парке в итоге было не очень хорошей идеей. А ведь все так хорошо начиналось: осень в этом году выдалась на удивление теплая и солнечная, и даже к Хэллоуину еще не все деревья пожелтели. Небольшие согревающие чары от развешанных по краю поляны артефактов — и получился практически летний пикник. Дети были в восторге, да и взрослые радовались такой возможности отдохнуть. И вот это летнее настроение теперь обернулось против Драко. Потому что маленькому негоднику Джеймсу Поттеру пришла в голову идея сыграть в квиддич, как только он увидел среди подарков Скорпиуса новую детскую метлу. Ладно бы дети играли между собой. Нет. Они решили создать семейные команды. И вот теперь Малфой не знал, что отвечать Скорпиусу, с восторгом тянущего его в сторону их собирающейся команды.

— Э-э-э, сынок, не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — неуверенно попытался отвертеться Драко. — Погода... — как назло продолжала оставаться замечательной. — Я, кажется, не очень хорошо себя чувствую...

Скорпиус оглянулся на отца, с недоумением выпустил его руку и нетерпеливо махнул в сторону стола, где Гермиона с помощью женщин Уизли раскладывала новые порции угощения.

— Возьми у мамы в сумочке зелье, мы подождем.

— Эм-м, — Драко впервые жизни был не рад тому, какой у него сообразительный сын и предусмотрительная жена. — Скорпиус, я не хочу играть, — наконец признался он.

— Но... — сын смотрел на него с непониманием, постепенно сменяющемся обидой и мольбой. — Но почему? Ты же любишь квиддич, мы же недавно так хорошо сыграли! Тебе разве не понравилось?

— Понравилось, но тогда мы играли только с тобой. А сейчас...

— Ты не хочешь играть с дядей Блейзом или дядей Грегом? — недоумевал Скорпиус. — А он говорил, вы были в школе в одной команде.

— Были, — вздохнул Драко, не зная, как сказать сыну, что это с его крестным (а точнее, против него) он не хочет играть.

— Ну пожалуйста! — умоляюще посмотрел на отца Скорпиус. — Ведь день рождения же!

Драко в очередной раз выругался про себя, глядя на него. Сын, несмотря на все рассуждения Гермионы о какой-то там генетике и доминировании, внешне был типичным Малфоем. За одним исключением — глаза у него оказались не серые, а голубые, как у бабушки Нарциссы. Грейнджеровского не было почти ничего, что немало возмущало Гермиону, но кое-чего она не знала. Уж что в полной мере унаследовал Скорпиус, так это мамино упрямство и умоляющий взгляд, которому Драко редко мог сопротивляться. Точнее, в случае Гермионы редко. Иногда у него все же удавалось противостоять ей. А вот против щенячьего вида Скорпиуса у Драко иммунитета не было.

Уже взлетая и приглядывая за пытающимся сделать взрослые финты на своей детской метле сыном, Малфой оглянулся и увидел Гермиону, которая довольно улыбалась и махала ему рукой.

Драко Малфой в очередной раз задался вопросом: считать это счастьем или наказанием за грехи молодости, что его угораздило влюбиться и связать свою судьбу с женщиной, которая даже по прошествии стольких лет умудрялась так его удивлять и пугать?


End file.
